From Out of Nowhere
by lurkingwhump
Summary: Summary: A decision by Kurt backfires on him, scaring Jane.


Here we go, a new Blindspot fic. This was supposed to be short, but this isn't exactly a drabble, lol.

Anyway, where did this fic come from? Some of you know that I've been moaning about the one-sidedness of Jeller's relationship, that especially in s4 it's mostly been Kurt worrying about Jane and Jane hardly showing concern for Kurt, even post-4x09. So, my muse wanted to write a fic to angst Jane a little.

This isn't as whumpy as my fics normally, but I am using this as a Whumptober fic :).

Thank you to my dear beta (you know who you are), Indelible Evidence and eblonde for your help and ideas. I couldn't have done this without you.

Summary: A decision by Kurt backfires on him, scaring Jane.

* * *

**From Out of Nowhere**

Kurt groaned as he made the mistake of moving on the hospital bed, the painkillers unable to mask the searing sensation in his abdomen.

Jane's hand brushed his arm lightly, and he could hear the concern in her voice. "Careful. Don't strain your muscles."

Opening his eyes, Kurt saw her sitting beside his bed, her look reflecting her worry.

"I'm not," he grunted as he managed to move into a comfortable position.

Here they were again, in the hospital. They had been serving a high-risk warrant this morning, when Kurt had been jumped by one of the suspects who had been hiding inside the house. The man was bigger than Kurt, and as they grappled, he had managed to stab Kurt in the abdomen. He had discovered the hard way that bulletproof vests were not stab-proof.

The wound had been severe enough to require surgery, but fortunately the knife had missed his vital organs. So here he was, a few hours after surgery: lying in bed, feeling woozy from the anesthesia and blood loss.

Kurt hissed as he took a deep breath before realizing that it was the last thing he wanted to do in his current condition. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the gouging feeling to pass.

"Kurt, why didn't you say something? You're in pain." Jane's hand brushed his cheek, and he turned into the touch. "Do you want me to call the nurse?"

"No."

He sensed she was about say something in protest, but instead she just sighed, her anxiety palpable. She continued stroking his cheek, her touch light and reassuring "Try to get some sleep," she said softly.

It wasn't long before he sunk back into the darkness.

Kurt had dozed off for some time, Jane remaining by his side. As he woke, he stayed still, taking stock of how his body felt. He wasn't feeling quite as woozy anymore, but the dull ache of the wound was more noticeable now. "_Could be worse_," he mused.

Jane seemed to be lost in thought, not noticing as he opened his eyes and gazed at her. He squeezed her hand holding his softly.

"What are you thinking about?" He rasped, his throat still feeling sore from the intubation.

She turned to him, a smile on her face as she squeezed his hand back. "Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." He tilted his head, observing her. "But _you_ look tired."

She gave a sad laugh, bringing her hand to his cheek again. "You scared me."

He turned, kissing her palm. "Sorry."

"You got lucky." Her tone was hurt and serious. "Half an inch to the side and the knife would've hit your vital organs."

"But it didn't," he reassured her. "Look, why don't you go get something to eat? It must've been hours since you ate."

"I don't–"

"Jane…I'll be fine for twenty minutes."

She sighed, but smiled at him. "Okay. I won't be long." She kissed his forehead softly and left the room.

* * *

Kurt was resting on the bed, when he heard a ping from the drawer next to his bed. He frowned.

Grunting, he turned cautiously and opened the drawer, fishing out his phone. The lock screen indicated he had a text message from Rich.

"Rich…what the hell are you up to now," he said aloud to the empty room.

_I know I probably shouldn't be contacting you as you're in the hospital, but this is an emergency! Pattycakes got a hit on the tattoo database a few hours ago, and it connected to a name that connected to you, from years ago. Thomas Beaumont. She said it was time sensitive and the others were busy, so she left to check it out, leaving me here to hold the fort. Patty mentioned she was going to some address belonging to Beaumont, but I haven't been able to reach her for a couple of hours. It goes to voice mail. We have Beaumont here. Reade and what's-her-name are questioning him but he refuses to talk to anyone but you."_

Kurt grew more alarmed with every word of the message that he read. Beaumont was bad news.

He was ingesting the information as Jane entered. He had made up his mind. He had to go find Patterson.

He sat up on the bed with a grunt, removing the pulse oximeter from his finger and starting to pull off the monitoring patches from his skin.

Jane was beside his bed in a few steps, and grabbed his hand. "Kurt, stop. What are you doing?"

He looked her straight in the eye, seeing the shock on her face. "I have to get out of here."

"What? No! Kurt, you can't–"

He glared at her. "Jane, Patterson's missing. She went to investigate a tattoo hit connecting to an old case of mine, and Rich can't get a hold of her."

A look of alarm flashed on his wife's face, but her voice held a pleading note. "The NYO can handle the search. You're injured, you need to rest."

"This is connected to me and the suspect won't talk to anyone else but me!" Kurt shook his head, his voice almost angry. "He's a serial rapist who _kidnapped and raped an FBI Agent! _We wouldn't have caught him if not for the agent identifying him from the files in the NYO. And now his name pops up right when Patterson goes missing? It's not a coincidence!"

He grimaced as he pulled a couple of the patches off his skin. His tone softened slightly as he continued. "I need you to trust me. Please."

The look on her face was torn, he could see she was waging a battle in her mind. "Kurt, they can do this without you."

He stood up gingerly, closing his eyes against the nausea that hit him. Reopening then, he gestured to the IV. "Can you go get the nurse? I need to get this out. I'm going to the NYO, with or without your help."

* * *

"Is this farm under your name?" Kurt asked, showing the man a picture that Rich had manage to find from somewhere.

Beaumont was wearing jeans and a button-down shirt. He looked more like a college lecturer than a dangerous serial rapist. He was a tall man, and he was still burly, even if he was not as fit as he was before his prison sentence and chemical castration. He had high cheekbones, but small, close-set eyes.

Kurt let out a long breath through his nose, and looked down for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Are you alright, Agent Weller?" Beaumont asked Kurt, unable to hide his snakelike smile. "You seem… uncomfortable?"

Kurt gave him a glare. "I'm fine, Beaumont! Just answer the question."

In reality, the painkillers from the hospital had worn off and it was like someone kept twisting a fire poker in his stomach. He swallowed thickly.

The other man gave him a look of feigned patience, as if the question had been absurd and it was beneath him to answer something like that. "Yes, I own that property. The farm passed on to me when my aunt died. But I haven't been there in ages, Agent Weller."

"You're welcome to check it. I've been on the straight and narrow for the past three years since my release," he continued in an injured tone.

Kurt eyed him suspiciously, and leaned in closer over the desk, hissing as his wound stretched. He could feel the cold sweat on his forehead. His tone was clipped as he spoke. "We will. But tell me, if you have nothing to hide, then why would you only talk to me?"

"You always seemed like a by-the-book guy. Most cops are dirty, I don't trust your kind. But you're a straight shooter."

Kurt looked at him for a moment longer, trying to decipher if he was being facetious or if he actually meant it.

He was starting to feel nauseous and woozy, the gnawing pain in his abdomen strengthening by every passing second. Sitting here wouldn't bring them any closer to finding Patterson.

Kurt pushed back his chair, holding on to the back of it as he stood slowly. "Sit tight. We'll check this out."

He exited the interrogation room, noticing that his hands shook, as he grabbed the door handle. He pressed a hand on the dressing beneath his shirt, his breathing ragged as the tearing sensation flared. Pulling his hand away, he saw red on his fingertips. _Dammit._

Noticing the observation room door open, he quickly wiped the blood off onto his dark blue jeans. Jane and Reade stepped over to him, and he saw Jane give him a long assessing look.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Reade deadpanned.

Kurt brought his hand up to rub his neck, squinting at the glare of the lights in the hallway. "Yeah. He seemed genuine, but we better check it out. Besides his apartment, it's the only connection to the tattoo that Rich said Patterson found."

"Okay, we'll go and check it out. You stay here with Beaumont, see if he has anything more to say."

With that, Reade left, leaving Kurt and Jane alone in the hallway.

She hadn't spoken up at all as he talked to Reade, and he could see the worry as their eyes met.

"Kurt," she placed her hand on his upper arm and squeezed gently, "you should be in the hospital." Her tone was soft, full of concern. "I can tell you're in pain."

"I'm fine, Jane." His reply wasn't angry but he couldn't help the brusqueness of his tone. Blood was rushing in his ears and he blinked a few times, trying to push back on the queasiness before continuing. "We need to find Patterson."

"Almost all of the NYO is looking for her," she argued, bringing her hand to his chest, her voice quiet and her eyes anxious. "It's you I'm worried about."

He hated it that he was the cause of her worry, but he couldn't just sit idly by as one of his closest friends was missing. He needed to help, especially when he was the one who had a previous history with Beaumont, and when he was the only one who Beaumont would talk to.

His tone softened as he gazed at Jane and cupped her cheek briefly. "I'll be okay. Once Patterson is safe, we'll go home, I promise." He shifted on his feet as the burning sensation on the wound flared, his discomfort not lost on Jane.

"Kurt,–"

He turned away, biting back a gasp as a lance of pain shot through his abdomen, the sensation even more intense, now even worse than the first time, like a branding iron. He swallowed hard. "I'm gonna go…" He spoke in a halting voice over his shoulder. "I'll see if Rich has anything more to go on."

After a few steps, he stumbled. All he could hear was the dull rush of the blood in his ears and muting sounds, before it all went black.

* * *

"Kurt!" Jane called out to him as she saw him collapse.

She winced at the sound of his head hitting the floor as she rushed to him and knelt by his side. A breath-stealing wave of panic momentarily washed over her, as she saw her husband lying there, motionless.

"Kurt…" She leaned in close, and brushed his forehead, noticing the cold sweat. "Kurt…Open your eyes for me," she asked, but he only moaned quietly.

She looked at him, running her hand carefully over his body. She had seen his pain and discomfort earlier. She felt the anxiety shrouding her more and more each second. As her hand reached where the bandage was, he groaned, despite her light touch.

"Shh." She lifted his shirt, noticing the spreading red stain on the dressing, and cursed inwardly. She carefully maneuvered his head onto her lap and pressed down on the wound, trying to stem the bleeding.

Kurt choked out a gasp.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Jane murmured.

Alerted by the commotion, a couple of agents entered the hallway, momentarily stunned by the sight in front of them.

Jane gave one of them a pointed look, her tone inviting no arguments. "Call an ambulance, now!"

"On it," they turned on their heels, leaving Jane alone with Kurt again.

She looked at him, lying in her arms, and swallowed thickly. His face was pale, his brow furrowed in pain. She knew he was still too weak to be out of bed, much less a hospital. She should have never let him leave the hospital. She loved him so much, but sometimes he was too stubborn for his own good. She ran her hand slowly through Kurt's hair, speaking quietly. "Kurt, please. Open your eyes for me."

His eyelids fluttered and he moaned.

"Come on, open your eyes," she cajoled, his confusion alarming her.

Kurt blinked a few times, disoriented, before his eyes landed on her. "Jane…"

"Hey," Jane smiled at him tenderly. "Do you know where you are?"

Kurt was quiet a second or two, taking in his surroundings. "The NYO," he mumbled before trying to push himself up.

"No, no, lie still." She gently pushed him to lie back down. "Help is on the way. Just stay still." She let out a shuddering breath, caressing his cheek.

Kurt stayed still for a few moments but soon he tried to push himself back up again. "Patterson's still out there." He bit back a groan as he sat up. "It's getting dark, and colder. We…we have to find her."

"And they _will. _But not you." Jane's tone was gentle, but persistent as she held on to him when he tried to stand. "They're going to check the farm, and they have most agents looking for her. They'll find her."

"Jane–"

"Kurt, no!" She heard her own voice quiver from the emotion as she gingerly ran her hand over the bump forming on his head. He hissed in pain, but glowered at her, clearly annoyed that she was trying to stop him.

"I know you're worried about Patterson, and so am I. She's my friend too." Jane felt tears brimming her eyelids. Her tone was quiet, almost pleading as she cupped his cheek and gazed at him, her anxiety for him almost crippling. "But right now, I'm more worried about you."

Kurt's look softened. "I know you are, but –"

"You just got stabbed this morning!" She cut him off, her voice rising as she was unable to hide the pain in her tone. "I watched you lie on the ground, bleeding and in pain. And all I could do in the hospital was pace the hallway and wait for someone to tell me how badly my husband was hurt, and how the surgery went." Jane wiped her eyes before the tears fell. "And then you sign yourself out against medical advice hours later, and collapse!"

He averted his eyes at that.

Jane touched his arm. "You're bleeding again, and you hit your head. You need a doctor. You're no help to Patterson if you get yourself killed. And I can't take that risk, not again." She brushed his cheek. "You should be in the hospital. Please, Kurt!" She finished softly.

Kurt let out a breath. "Fine. I'll let the EMTs check me out."

* * *

Kurt fidgeted as he leaned back on the gurney in one of the hospital ER's treatment rooms. His head was pounding and the stab wound felt like it was pulsing with every beat of his heart. He squeezed his hands into fists, swallowing the wallowing nausea. But he had to push past all of that. He had to get back to the NYO.

The EMTs had told him they suspected he had a concussion as he'd passed out and hadn't been lucid, based on what Jane told them. That and his previous injury were enough for them to suggest they transport him to the hospital to get checked out. If it had not been for his word to Jane, he would have told them no.

Jane was standing beside the gurney, her hand running up and down his arm, trying to soothe him. If anything, right now her touch only made him feel worse, as his mind kept nagging that Patterson was out there somewhere, alone and in trouble.

"Where the hell is that doctor? This is a waste of time," he growled. "We've already been here an hour. There's no time for this."

Jane took his hand in hers, squeezing it. "I'm sure he'll be here soon, it's a busy night for them."

Before Kurt could reply, the doctor entered. Smartly dressed, he was a younger man, maybe in his early 30s.

"Special Agent Weller, I'm Doctor Ehlers. How are you feeling? The EMTs told me you had some complications related to the surgery this morning."

"I'm fine, doc." Kurt glared at the man, shoving down the feeling of queasiness again.

Ehlers gave him a cautious look, almost like he was contemplating something. "Okay. Will you still let me examine you?"

"Alright."

Kurt grunted in discomfort as the doctor shone a penlight in his eyes.

"Well, both of your pupils are normal. That's a good sign." He scribbled something down on a chart. "Any nausea?"

Kurt went quiet at the question.

Jane gave him a worried look. "Kurt…"

He swallowed again. "A little queasy."

"Okay…now, let's look at that surgical incision. Lie back for me."

Kurt did as the doctor asked, feeling the cold touch of the doctor's hand on his skin. He was unable to bite back the groan that escaped as Ehlers removed the dressing and palpated around the wound.

"Sorry about that," the doctor apologized, his tone sincere.

"It's fine." Kurt grunted.

Finished with his examination, Ehlers scribbled something on the chart again, before turning his attention back to Kurt.

"Agent Weller. Based on your symptoms and given that you had surgery involving general anesthesia less than 24 hours ago, I'd like to admit you back in for observation. The risk of serious complications is still high."

"I can't do that. One of my agents is missing as we speak, and I have to find her."

Jane touched his arm. "Kurt, please listen to the doctor. The NYO–"

He pulled his arm away, glowering at her. "No, Jane! Patterson's one of my agents. I'm not leaving her at the mercy of someone like Beaumont!"

He regretted the harsh tone almost immediately. She drew back from him, the hurt evident in her eyes.

"Jane, I'm sorry. I–"

Before he could apologize properly, her phone rang and she turned from him, stepping out to take the call.

Ehlers spoke to him in a sympathetic tone, although Kurt's eyes stayed on Jane, trying to read her facial expression to figure out what was going on.

"Agent Weller, I understand your frustration and your concern for your agent, but you shouldn't even be out of the hospital yet, much less working. The risk of infection is high and your body is still recovering from the surgery. At the very least, we need to dress the wound again; re-suturing the torn part I would hold off for now due to the infection risk. But that will result in a larger scar."

Kurt nodded at what Ehlers was saying, turning his attention to the doctor now, as Jane paced outside, still talking. He moved, hissing at the pain. "I hear what you're saying, but as long as my agent is missing, I'll take the chance. I signed out at my own risk before. Do what you can now, but I'm not staying."

Dr. Ehlers sighed, nodding gravely. "Okay… Looks like you're in some discomfort. Would you like something for the pain?"

Kurt frowned, feeling the cold sweat on his forehead again as the fire poker sensation returned. "Yeah. Please."

"Okay. I'm going to go get that and the supplies to dress the incision."

With that, the doctor left, passing Jane in the doorway as she returned.

Kurt made eye contact with her, his tone apologetic and soft. "I'm sorry I snapped at you." Ashamed, he lowered his eyes. "I know you're worried. It's just…with Patterson missing, I feel like every minute here is time wasted from searching for her."

She ran her hand through his hair, smiling as he chanced another look at her. "They found her."

"Is she okay?!" Kurt sat up, momentarily forgetting his injury, before the jarring movement in his head and Jane's gentle hand guided him back down. He moaned, letting out a long breath as he waited for the fireworks behind his eyelids to stop.

"Careful." She took his hand, caressing his knuckles with her thumb. "She's fine. A little chilled and with a bruised ego, but otherwise she's fine. She'd managed to get herself locked inside a barn on the property, and she'd dropped her phone while climbing, so that was the end of the phone. She's okay, Kurt."

He couldn't help a smile, relieved that Patterson was safe and unharmed. He chuckled. "Rich will never let her live that down."

Jane laughed. "Probably not." She interlaced her fingers with his, growing serious again. "Kurt, would you please rethink about staying in the hospital?"

The look she gave him tugged at his heartstrings. He saw the sadness and concern on her beautiful face, and hated that he was, again, the cause of it. But the idea of spending another couple of days in the hospital was not appealing. "What's the point? All they do is keep waking me up to take my vitals at all hours or changing IVs."

"But you're not well enough to be out of the hospital, much less at work." Jane insisted. "Kurt, I'm worried you'll develop serious complications!"

He had no argument against that, because deep down he knew she was right.

"It's going to be okay," he tried to reassure her.

She lifted her hand to his cheek, gazing into his eyes. "At least let me take you home to rest and recover," she pleaded. "There's no need for you to go to the NYO now."

Kurt knew when he was beaten. He nodded, giving her a small smile. "Okay. We'll go home as soon as the doctor is done."

She hugged him gingerly, kissing his cheek. "Thank you."


End file.
